


上升

by Lori100111100



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori100111100/pseuds/Lori100111100
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Kudos: 2





	上升

“谁知道人的灵是往上升，兽的魂是下入地呢？”（传道书3:21）

高山症的降临是一瞬间的事。类似于宿醉导致的眩晕，那种感觉让周围的一切随之倾斜。你扶住街灯，倚靠在邮筒上，那上面的花草刻痕像是猛兽的爪牙，而你不过是一只鼯鼠。眩晕之后是恶心、水肿、呼吸困难，以及气压变化带来的视网膜出血。你的视线会变得模糊，继而天地倒转，然后你终于可以倒在地上，比低海拔地区更蓝的天空拥抱了你，你迎向它。  
史蒂夫·墨菲已经不会再遭遇那么猛烈的高山症了。他记得自己第一次乘车，爬上瓜达卢佩山脚下的昆迪博亚卡高原时，迎面吹来的安第斯山脉的寒风差点将他放倒。那时候他的同事佩纳说，“周日他们在麦德林有场聚会，你想不想去参加？”于是墨菲便拎起他的富士胶片相机，从大使馆保护的土地上出去，从高山下到河谷。回程的时候，他迟来地体验了一回高山症的感觉。  
天主教徒说，人的灵上升。墨菲想，在这样山脉纵横的土地上，鹰隼终日盘旋在头顶，人很容易相信类似的话。他们期盼的那个瞬间，那个肉体开始朽坏而精魂轻盈挣脱大地束缚的时刻，就像是这样的体验，眩晕，放任，飘浮，蓝色，瓜达卢佩圣母的蓝色，蓝色，蓝色，蓝色。  
他认识的天主教徒不多，但是最近他才发觉，那些沉默着的人，那些不呼祂的名并非因为不必而是因为不能的人，那些正装肃立在钟声里在圣子平静哀伤目光下的，竟然同样是教徒。包括那里面躺着的那些，包括他颇认识的那个。  
大概是在什么时候？  
佩纳毫无歉意地向他解释“菜鸟”这个词的西班牙语含义，是在那时吗？在那之后他好好儿发了一次火，却撞上对方不加掩饰的轻视神情，像是一只美洲豹打量初出茅庐的奶猫，或者是在此后一次次生死之间（是对方的，不是他的）才逐渐熟识？坟墓不会说话，死人不会说话，雕像不会说话，但钟声会。  
史蒂夫·墨菲知道躺在这里的这个人，身上盖着他祖国的旗帜，黄蓝红三色的旗帜，黄色占了一半，那是灵魂的颜色，然后是天的蓝，然后是血的红。  
他开始怨恨起佩纳，也怨恨国旗，怨恨主教的祷词，但他其实也没有那么恨。他就是这样的人，爱又没那么深，恨又没那么切。半半拉拉的，他是个平凡的矛盾的人。因此他在佩纳面前自惭形秽，在死去的人面前也是一样。前者坚决地、坚定地从不告别，就像不告别就能留住什么是的。而后者呢？他从来捉摸不定后者所想，而这份捉摸不定随着他到了泥土底下。他已经看到在许多年后，他和康妮的婚姻不温不火地持续许多年，他从新人教官的位置上退休，三天打鱼两天晒网地拜访心理治疗师，并且有时会提起当初的日子。他当然不会完全地忘记，但他又记得不是那么清晰。他是个平凡的矛盾的人。  
至于那高山症，如果死后真的有天主教徒所说的天堂，那么除非当他上升的时候，恐怕将不会再次造访。


End file.
